just my luck
by sam carters lil sister
Summary: finally we see jack and sam getting together but with a twist in the end


Just my luck

As Sam Carter pulled her Sudan into her former c o's yard she felt the dropping of her heart again. She got the feeling every time she knew she would be seeing him

Being in the air force, relationships other than professional were a no no, still it was nice to dream as dreams were all she had. She hadn't had much luck with relationships so she never pinned her hopes on getting what she wanted

She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that attracted her to him but she knew that she was glad it was there to great her everyday, with the usual goofy smile that lit the room like a million firecrackers going off all at once. She missed not seeing him everyday now he was working at the pentagon

She had felt like it ever since the very first briefing at Cheyenne mountain all those years ago, as she nervously walked up to him shook his hand and told him she had been preparing for this all of her life. The other officers thought it was funny but not jack.

That was the first time she saw his smile. God how it melted her heart whenever she thought of it

She arrived at his front door, knocked and waited for an answer, waiting for his figure to appear in its place, the footsteps grew louder as they approached the door

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill opened the door to find Samantha on his step , something that he had done many a time over the years and he never grew tired of the vies that met him when he opened it to her

"God she was beautiful. The damned air force" he thought to himself.

"Hi" he said with a smile

"Daniel, Tealc and Cameron are on their way. They just had to pick up a few things from the base first

"Groovy" jack said motioning to her to come it

"Beer?" he asked

"That would be great thanks" she said with a smile

She walked down into the sitting room choosing the best place to sit whilst scanning the room, looking at the all to familiar pictures that adorned the walls and casting a glance out over jacks pond

She mused on how jack could take joy from sitting out there casting his rod, knowing full well that there were no fish in it

"Men" she thought looking down and smiling

Jack walked back into the room and took a seat next to her. He passed her her beer and an awkward silence ensued for a few moments

"So sir how's your vacation" she asked looking at him eagerly awaiting his response

"Look carter is the only way im going to stop you callin me sir to marry you"

She turned away her cheeks flushing bright red

"Sorry jack"

He had also realised what he had said

"Stupid ass" he thought to himself

"Its fine by the way, a little boring and you know how I feel about not having anything to do. Sends me whacko"

She laughed "yeah I feel the same way" she added

As much as she loved being with him more than anything in the world she hoped the guys would hurry and get here

"So carter how's the love life"

O what should she say, lie have to lie she thought to herself

"Good good yeah" she said nodding her head convincingly

I mean you know what its like not having a lot of time off of the base"

"Yes I no but now I have all the time in the world" he said smiling at her

"So what about you jack met anyone…….nice?"

Well its funny you should say that because I met this girl a few years ago ten to be exact…..

Sam felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach just my luck she thought

…….yeah we worked for the same program for about eight years but because of our jobs we couldn't get involved. That's a crazy ass rule, im gunna shoot the person that invented it"

He now looked at her squarely, hoping that she had realised what he was saying, what was he thinking of course she realised she was a rocket scientist for petes sakes

Sam's heart suddenly landed back in her chest with a huge thud which sent her momentarily dizzy.

Jack moved closer to her, their eyes never loosing their gaze and as if by magic a huge weight was lifted between them he brushed aside her fringe on her forehead and leaned in

Sam couldn't resist any longer she met his lips with hers and there they stayed locked in an everlasting embrace for what seemed like forever. Parts of Sam that she didn't know existed now awoke to his touch

The doorbell rung making the entwined couple jump in shock

"That's Daniel " Sam said pulling away but still keeping hold of his face and trying to recover from the kiss

"For crying out load, do you think if we hid they would go away?"

"I doubt it teal'c is bringing Star Wars he would get tetchy if we kept him away from being able to watch it" she said with a laugh, she knew he didn't mean it but she herself had had that very idea.

"Yes heaven forbid" jack said getting to his feet. As he turned to walk out he leaned down and kissed her forehead

"We will continue this later"

Sam beamed at him as he made his way out of the room

Jack opened the door to see his ex wife Sarah

"Sarah what are doing here, this isn't a good time"

"Look jack I know I knocked you back when you kissed me last night but ive had time to think about it and ive realised I still love you"

"Hold on a minute…. What kiss Sarah? There was no kiss…. Not in that way anyway. I age you one on the cheek and that's it"

"Don't pretend it wasn't anything more" Sarah said getting angry

"Jack what's going on?" Sam had just appeared at the door

She had got up to greet the guys and heard everything that Sarah had said. She couldn't get her head around what was being said.

"Sam its not what you think"

"Oh yes it is" Sarah said suddenly

Jack tried to explain to sam what had happened but she couldn't here him she needed to think to get out of there. She didn't know who to believe but at the same time felt guilty for not believing jack. Quickly she grabbed her things and pushed past them both.

She ran to her car and climbed in jack hot on her heels.

"Sam where are ya goin"

"I need to think jack just leave me alone"

"don't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore" she said turning on her engine and backing out of the driveway.

Jack hung his head and turned back towards the house, sarah was still standing in the doorway

He walked past her and stepped into the house

"jack" sarah asked worriedly"

"just go home sarah. Just…….go home"

And with that he closed the door to her

With his back against the door he slowly slid to the floor and put his head in his hands. A faint sob was all that could be heard


End file.
